You're So Corny, You're So Cute!
by S.Kurou07
Summary: -Plot changed- Memories lost temporarily, Naminé doesn't remember Roxas, and it's troubling our favorite blond boy. Can he help her remember? RokuNami.
1. Chapter I: Thoughts

**A/N: **This is some kind of sign? O_O I'm making a short RokuNami story! I bet you're happy? Anyway, they're only drabble-sized chapters about Roxas's corniness/suaveness, XD. And of course…ROKUNAMI! AWWW YEAH!

Anyway, disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura-san and I own only Lucélia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I. Thoughts<strong>

Naminé was getting creeped out now. Roxas kept staring at her while in class. She may not be seeing it, but hell, she could _feel _it! She would've turned around to give him a piece of her mind if only Mr. Leonhart was not their teacher.

The blonde felt a nudge beside her, and she looked at her brunette friend Olette.

"Roxas is staring at you, Nam."

"Thank you Miss Obvious." The blonde murmured and once again tried to ignore the stare of the boy just _behind _her.

Olette only giggled.

Once class was over, Naminé couldn't help but march towards Roxas with a scowl, her fists clenched.

"Okay, you." She grumbled.

Roxas grinned at her, and she blushed. "Hello to you too, Naminé."

"W-whatever. What's with the creepy staring, dude? I mean, just what the hell!"

Roxas only shrugged, seemingly carefree about it.

"Wanna know why?" he smiled.

"Duh."

Roxas stood up, fully towering her petite frame. With one hand, he grabbed the ends of her hair and said while smirking,

"Well…today I found myself smiling for no reason," he began. Naminé blushed as he leaned in to whisper, "…then I realized I was thinking about you."

Kairi squealed, Sora gagged.

Xion blushed, Vanitas cried, "SO GAYYYY!"

Way to ruin the mood Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. You can guess how many chapters this story will be getting! :3333<strong>


	2. Chapter II: Words

**A/N: **Today I just learned that it was also **Square Enix **who published **Pandora Hearts. ***O* I can now die happy knowing that Oz Vessalius came from Square Enix (technically PH is owned by Jun Mochizuki).

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura-san. I own only Lucélia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>II. Words<strong>

After yesterday's fiasco, Naminé was really determined to avoid Roxas. What could she say? That was really embarrassing! _'I bet he just did that to humiliate me. That jerk!' _she angrily thought.

"Sis, seriously, come out of there!" her sister, Lucélia, called from behind her bedroom door.

"No! No one shall invade my personal space today! So go away sis!"

Lucélia, called Lucé for short, twitched in annoyance. The brunette looked almost like Naminé if it weren't for the brown hair and purple eyes. Lucé only rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'I don't get it. She's the older twin yet she acts like a 10-year old...' _the younger Kirihara sighed.

"Fine…"

Naminé heard the footsteps going away, and huffed. Why can't her sister understand that she wanted to be left alone for awhile?

"Naminé!" her sister yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she snapped.

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOUR ART MATERIALS IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THERE!"

Naminé instantly bolted out of her room with a panicked shriek, and saw Lucé on the front yard, an art box dangling on her hands and, if let go of, down to the trashcan. The blonde ran out and narrowed her eyes at her younger twin.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh?" Lucé's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I dare!"

Lucé started to drop it, and Naminé screamed in horror…but Lucé just caught it back.

"I hate you." Naminé hiccupped.

"Love you too sister dearest." Lucé grinned.

Later that night, Naminé was awakened by her phone blaring so loudly. She groggily reached for it, and her eyes burned as the bright light corroded her vision.

"Who the hell would— "

Her eyes widened, at the text message that…_**Roxas **_sent her.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>**Roxas "AKA Stalker" Hikari**

_A few seconds ago:_

"_The shortest word I know is __**"I".** The sweetest word I know is **"LOVE".**__  
>And the person I'd never forget is <em>_**"YOU."**_

_**I LOVE YOU! **__:D_

* * *

><p>Poor Lucé; she woke up with the sound of her irritated—but blushing—sister's shriek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Roxas sooo sweet? :3 I wish there was some guy like him! :333333333<strong>


	3. Chapter III: Ability

**A/N: **Yo, good evening guys! Since I'm in a good mood, I'll be updating quickly! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura-san. I own only Lucélia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Ability<strong>

"Geez Nami. If you're going to wake someone up in the _**middle of the night, **_at least give a warning call!" Lucé scolded as they walked to school together.

Naminé pouted at her, and clung to the younger one on her neck.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's just…HE started it." She grumbled.

"No, sis…" Lucé smirked at her. "It's YOUR fault."

"What?" Naminé detached herself from her sister and stared at her in shock.

"Nothing!" the brunette giggled and quickly ran away from the blonde.

Once Lucé made sure she was a good far away from her sister, she yelled,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO PRETTY AND SMART!"

Naminé scowled at her and just continued walking, now alone. Darn it, she was not pretty and smart—she is in denial stage okay—! Hands suddenly were covering her eyes and a smooth voice entered her ears.

"You know what, Naminé…?"

"R-Roxas!" she flinched.

"If I could give you one thing in life…I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes."

Naminé gulped, cheeks going red. "A-and why is that?"

"Because only then you would realize how special you are to me."

Roxas turned her around and smiled at her. "Good morning Nami!"

Then he left.

…

…

"The hell just happened?"

After standing there for minutes, she received a text message from Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Kairi Wakaze<strong>

_2 minutes ago:_

_Heyy! D: Where r u? Classes are starting!_

* * *

><p>"OH shoot!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Laters! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter IV: Absence

**A/N: **Good morning to everyone. :)

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura-san. I own only Lucélia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Absence<strong>

He wasn't present the next day.

Even Naminé was surprised; he was barely absent on his classes, and this was a first. Hey, don't look at her like that. A girl has a right to be concerned (and curious), right…? Anyway, it made her wonder why. Roxas wasn't the type to skip classes, let alone ditch school. What would happen if he saw this on his report card?

Naminé sighed for the umpteenth time; why is she feeling so…empty? She never felt this way before until Roxas is missing—no! _'You shall not think about him Naminé Kirihara! It's a beautiful day and he isn't here to disturb you!' _she mentally reassured herself.

"Yo, Naminé." A hand laid itself on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Riku Shirogane, smiling down at her. "You seem sad. Got anything bothering you?"

'_Oh great. First Lucé and Xion, then Kairi, and then Sora and now Riku? What the heck?' _she thought in annoyance.

"Ahh, no. Nothing at all Riku. I'm just silently mourning to the Gods because I have a failing grade on Math."

Riku laughed, and the girl felt confused. Why was he laughing?

"Ha ha, nice try Nam." She blushed. "We all know you didn't get a failing mark. Why? Because you excel at Math!"

Busted.

She sighed. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Okay…you got me." Riku grinned. "Oh, you can sit down."

Riku sat down on the bench beside her under the maple tree, the leaves slowly turning brown and red over the season.

"…story time?" she cringed.

"Yep. I can help if you want to."

Naminé smiled in appreciation, and then set down her unfinished drawing beside her.

"You see…I feel a bit…I dunno, it's the first time it happened, actually."

"Go on." He urged gently.

"And…Oh God I can't do it!" she hid her red face behind her hands. "It's so embarrassing!"

Riku chuckled and patted her on the head.

"It's okay Nam. I won't laugh. I promise."

The girl slowly removed her clammy hands away from her face and cleared her throat, trying to regain her thoughts.

"W-well…I…I've been feeling a bit…sad."

"Why is that?"

"I'm sad because…that—that_ stalker _isn't here. Roxas…he isn't here today."

Riku sent her a sly smile and Naminé blushed more.

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I just—I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. I guess I was just so used to his annoying self that I wasn't prepared with the sudden change…of him not being…here."

Her blush was replaced by a forlorn expression, and her eyes visibly drooped in sadness and confusion. Riku could only smile in understanding.

"Lately, he's being a bit more pursuing—he even told me he loved me a day ago! I feel confused to why he's doing this, Riku."

The silver-haired boy hummed in thought, cupping his chin. Then he looked at the girl he was talking to.

"Then it means that you miss him, Naminé."

"W-what?" she frowned.

"You miss Roxas. That's the simplest explanation I could give you." He smiled.

Naminé found it hard to believe; her? Missing that stalkerish-annoying-stupid-but-cute-Roxas—wait.

Cute?

Did Naminé Kirihara say that Roxas Hikari is…cute? Oh hell no!

"No way! Why in the world would I miss that guy! AS IF!"

Riku laughed and stood up, ruffling her hair while doing so. "Deny all you want Naminé. You really miss the guy."

The silverette left, leaving a wondering Naminé behind.

"Do I really miss Roxas?"

That was the question she didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kirihara Residence<span>**

**Naminé's room**

**Midnight**

* * *

><p>She was still thinking of the reason why she felt so depressed that day.<p>

'_**Do I really miss Roxas?'**_

Even herself she can't answer the question.

Maybe…

Maybe she really did miss that stalker.

Naminé looked up at the beautiful night sky, a mug of hot chocolate on her hands. She sighed, and drank. While doing so, she felt her phone vibrate, startling her and almost dropping the chocolate in the process. Mumbling a few curses, she pressed the "Call" button and answered.

"Naminé here…Who is this?"

"**Good evening Naminé."**

The familiar voice shocked her, and Naminé set her chocolate down to avoid spilling it as she held the white Samsung Galaxy in both hands.

"R-Roxas! Is that you? Why didn't you come to school today? Why are you calling at this hour? What are—"

"**Whoa, whoa. Slow down tiger." **Naminé stopped with the questions and promptly blushed. She could practically see him smiling right now.

"…why weren't you here earlier?" she asked slowly now.

Roxas chuckled from the other line. She could hear a few rustles, then some papers flipping. Naminé concluded he must be studying.

"**Missed me?" **he laughed when she let out a rather colourful barrage of words. **"Okay…I was kept at home. Apparently, I have a fever. A high one." **

The girl grew worried. He should be resting! Not calling her at this hour!

"Then why are you still up! You should take a rest you moron!"

**"…"**

"Roxas? Hey, you there?"

Naminé heard a chuckle from the other line, and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"**I guess it's true huh?" **he asked softly.

"What's true? You being a stalker? I already know that, thank you very much." She grumbled.

"**No. Not that." **He grew silent for a few seconds. **"I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder, huh, Naminé?"**

"W-what?" her heart skipped a beat.

"**Don't worry. I missed you too Naminé." **Roxas sniffled from the other line. **"Ahh crap. Stupid cold. I think I have to hang up now."**

"…"

"**I'll see you again tomorrow Naminé."**

"R-right…"

The boy hang up, and a smile unconsciously made its way to Naminé's face.

Maybe he was right after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet in the story! :D <strong>


	5. Chapter V: Annoyance

**A/N:** Yo! How's life? Sorry for not updating after…a…week? WHAT YEAR IS IT! O_O

Standard disclaimer, insert here—I'm too lazy to do so right now.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Annoyance<strong>

True to his words, Roxas was back the next day.

The moment he entered the classroom, cheers erupted from the whole class, some girls squealing, "Oh Nami~! Your boyfriend is here!"

Naminé never felt so miserable until that day, and it only worsened when Roxas winked and grinned at her.

"I thought you and Roxas are okay now?" Kairi asked while she, Naminé and Lucé walked together to class.

"No." the blonde answered curtly and hugged her art materials tighter.

"Oh don't give me that bull, sis." Lucé winked. "I heard you talking to him over the phone last night."

Kairi gasped at that, while Naminé made a certain hand gesture on killing her sister later.

"You DID!"

"C-calm down Kai!"

Naminé dragged the 2 giggling girls with her to class and rolled her eyes as they gossiped even more.

"Tell me how I got you, Luce, as my sister, and you Kairi as my best friend?"

The girls smiled at her.

"You love us, that's why." Kairi said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Naminé agreed on that for once.

* * *

><p>School was finally over, but to Naminé, it didn't feel like it when Sir Isaac, or Professor Saïx for a better identity, made her carry 20 books to take back to the library as a punishment for not paying attention in class—she was drawing Roxas without even knowing it— and her life sucked right now.<p>

Naminé sighed, finally reaching the God-forsaken library—but the thing is…

"How in God's name will I open it?" she whined and stomped her foot.

"Naminé?"

Her luck just ran out huh?

Roxas came at the right time with a small, concerned smile.

"Need any help?" he asked kindly, seeing the predicament she was in.

"Please." She mumbled.

The boy's smile merely got wider as he opened the door for her. Naminé murmured a thanks and got inside, Roxas following her.

"Wait a second, why are you following me?" Naminé asked, her eyes wide.

Roxas shrugged and grinned brightly at her.

"I want to make sure nothing happens to you, so…" he took like, half of the books she was carrying. "I'll help you."

"H-hey! Give it! This is my punishment, give it!"

"No." he raised them up higher, completely out of her reach.

"You mean jerk…" she glared at him, but finally gave in, going inside the library. From where she stood, she saw her usual library buddies, Zexion Lucknite and Vivi Hamada, sitting on their usual table. Zexion was a junior, and he usually hung out with the other clique composing of Axel Flare, Larxene Amane and Demyx Nocturne. It didn't surprise her that Xion and Roxas are a part of this group too. Meanwhile, Vivi is the shy loner. He was a freshman, and sadly, a part of Seifer's group, the Disciplinary Committee. Naminé approached the two with a smile.

"Hey Zexion, Vivi."

Zexion looked up from his book. "You're not joining us for today?" he asked, eyeing the books she was carrying.

"I'm afraid so."

Vivi gave her a small smile. "Be careful then." The boy said shyly.

Naminé nodded and finally walked to the bookshelves to place those pesky books in their places.

"Wow." Roxas whistled. "You're friends with Zexion?"

"Yeah." She non-chalantly said. "Me, him and Vivi hang out a lot in here. Sometimes Zexion's not here, so it's just me and Vi."

"Oh."

Naminé waited for him to say something more, but she was surprised with his silence. The girl tried to think none of it, but she slowly grew concerned with his unusual behavior. Was it something she said…?

2 minutes.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

Naminé lost it.

"Roxas!" she shrieked in frustration.

"W-what is it?" he looked surprised at her sudden outburst and stepped back a little.

"Why are you being annoying!" she glared at him.

"I-I'm not annoying you…I'm just helping you out…?"

Naminé childishly shook her head and said, "No! Why are you being so quiet all of the sudden? You're not the Roxas I know! What happened to you?"

Roxas looks stunned at her words and she could feel a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"The Roxas I know would…would try to talk to me to the point it annoys me. And he would follow me around like a stalker."

Naminé's cheeks went even redder when his eyes softened. He lifted a hand up, and Naminé closed her eyes, thinking he would strike her across the face or—

"Hehe~" Roxas laughed at her expression.

He then lifted his hand off of her head, then bent down to the point that their noses touched.

"I didn't mean to annoy you that much by being quiet." He flashed her a charming smile. "It doesn't matter if we don't do anything at all, because just standing there, being at your side and ready to help you…it makes me happy."

"B-but…it's creeping me out." She admitted.

"Doesn't matter."

Naminé looked up at him in curiosity.

"Standing next to you, doing exactly nothing means absolutely everything to me."

Roxas put away the remaining books and, once finished, gazed at the flabbergasted girl at his side.

"I'll walk you home." He cheerfully remarked, grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

Naminé never smiled whenever she was in Roxas's presence.

She was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, another chapter is about to be posted any minute… :) <strong>


	6. Chapter VI: Laugh or Cry?

A/N:I lied. I promised I'd post the next chapter right away, but I need sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep -_-.

Standard disclaimer applies here.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Laugh or Cry?<strong>

And so the 30 minute walk to Naminé's house began.

Naminé noticed that Roxas never once let her hand go. No matter how hard she tried to pull her hand away, he held on tighter. Roxas only looked at her with a smile, content with their situation. She didn't expect for things to go this way. She was expecting that he would only walk her until the corner, but it completely backfired on her.

Instead, here she is…her fingers hopelessly tangled in his and being walked home.

The stalkeree holding hands with the stalker. Was that normal? Hell—is stalkeree even a word!

Okay then, the one being stalked holding hands with the stalker.

Seems normal to anyone out there?

"Naminé, can I ask you a question?" Roxas suddenly spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you asking one now?" she replied back, a bit of a sarcastic tone present. Roxas merely smiled.

"If I were to ask you, which one would you pick?"

"What is it?"

Roxas lifted their hands and gazed at it, deep in thought.

"Which would you prefer…to laugh? Or to cry?"

Naminé looked at him as if he was insane. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer." He pouted, successfully making her blush.

The girl huffed and looked at the sky, thinking of her answer. Little did she know, Roxas was gazing at her with a tender look, an unnoticeable but clear sadness present in his eyes.

"Let me see…to laugh or to cry right?"

"Yeah…"

Naminé looked up at him with a smile, and Roxas felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'd pick…to smile and laugh."

His expression went crestfallen, and she wondered why. _'What's wrong with him?'_she thought.

"Why…" her voice shook a little. "Why'd you ask Roxas?"

He smiled bitterly and answered.

"I was afraid that you'd say that…" he sighed.

Roxas stopped walking and faced her. Naminé looked very confused and lost now; where was he getting to?

"Do you know why I asked you that question?"

"N-no…"

He leaned forward and kissed her hand, smiling sadly. He looked at her adorably red face and chuckled.

"I asked because…I myself can't decide if I should smile because we're friends…or just cry because we can never be anything else."

Naminé finally understood and immediately frowned.

"Roxas, what are you…"

"You know what Naminé? I'm trying really hard to not cry over you because every tear is just one more reminder that I don't know how to let you go…" he answered honestly, his head bent as shadows covered his eyes.

"…"

Roxas was surprised when a hand tilted his head up, and he found himself staring straight at her azure eyes.

"Don't you really remember that—" his sentence was cut off when Naminé lightly kissed his cheek.

Roxas stood in stunned silence and can only stare at Naminé wide-eyed.

"Hey, I don't get what's wrong, but can you _please _stop making that…that face?"

"What face?"

Naminé's face went redder.

"S-shut up…" she cleared her throat. "Listen to me Roxas."

He nodded like an obedient puppy, unable to shake off the feeling of her lips on his skin.

"I…I may not like you yet, but are you willing to wait?"

"…"

She fidgeted with her hands, her shyness overcoming her.

"Um…what I meant is…we can always try to be friends right?"

"I don't want to be just a friend Naminé." He protested, holding her hands to the place where his heart lay. "I love you."

"T-there you go again…" she sighed. "What I meant is…let's try to be friends first. Let's get to know each other more, hang out…"

Roxas blinked as he slowly understood.

"Until then, will you wait for me?" she asked in uncertainty. She was afraid he might say no, but she didn't want to friend-zone him too.

Naminé didn't know why she couldn't friend-zone him either.

"If it's what makes you happy." He finally answered with a smile. "I'll wait."

Relief swelled inside her heart and Naminé gave him the brightest smile he remembered from somewhere…

_"When we grow up, we'll meet again! I promise! Just you wait!"_

That smile…it was the same as…

"Let's go home for now." Naminé pulled him along, and Roxas could not prevent a grin on his face.

Naminé better remember soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night. (We have different time zones.)<strong>


	7. Chapter VII: Family

**A/N: **I know it's farrrrrrrrrr too late to say this, but, **thank you so much for the reviews. **Oh—don't forget the favourites and the alerts, seeing them made me grin, like this: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. What kind of person does not grin so wide when happy?

Have you memorized the disclaimer? Yes? Oh, good.

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Family<strong>

_**2 days later**_

"Roxas! Get back here!"

Lucé had no idea what was going on.

The brunette have just arrived from her part-time job to the Kirihara home, and what greeted her was Naminé…running after Roxas, her blonde hair dripping with blue paint and Roxas running around the living room and laughing like a madman.

Strangely, the 2 was in the process of getting close. Lucé knew the reason why. It had been weird when she was around the 2 of them. She knew that deep down, Roxas still loved Naminé. Even after these years… Lucé smiled faintly. You don't get to see that a lot these days.

"Okay you love birds! Hold up!"

"Where's the gun?" Roxas laughed as Lucé made a gun out of her hands, trying to point it to them "frighteningly." It didn't work; it made her look like a kid.

"Put your hands behind your head and say, "Chilllllllllllll~"

"CHILLLLLLLL~"

The trio laughed with their little joke and Lucé went back to her sour-looking sister, paint still dripping from her hair.

"Whoa." She laughed. "What ever happened to you, sis?"

"Ask the jerk on the other side of the room!" she hissed.

Roxas grinned as Lucé turned to him.

"Nami won't let me see her drawing. So I messed with her." He shrugged.

"Okay then you jerk! How am I _supposed to go to school tomorrow!_" Naminé hissed, glowering at him.

Lucé laughed and pushed her to the bathroom. "Try to wash it out first sis."

The older twin mumbled something and passed by a snickering Roxas, whom she glared at.

With Naminé gone, Lucé was free to turn to Roxas.

"So? No progress?" she sighed.

"Not a thing… is it me or is it just you who remember?"

"I'd pick the latter."

Lucé smiled gently when Roxas sighed in sadness. Don't get her wrong—she knew what it felt like when she was on his place once. Being gone for almost 8 years…no wonder…

"The question is, how long will I be able to wait Luce? You know I'm not a patient person."

"Time will tell Rox. Just take it easy; you still got 2 years left right?"

"I know…"

"Until then, try to creep your way to her heart again. I'm sure she'll remember soon enough."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. Thank you Lucé. Sometimes I really want someone like you to be my sister."

"No, we're siblings already!" he raised a confused brow. "I meant you're already my soul-bruddha!" Lucé giggled as she slung her arm around his neck. "Oh—don't forget, you're also my soon-to-be-brother-in-law."

His cheeks reddened.

"Yeah…somehow I don't like the sound of that Luce." He chuckled nervously.

"Get over it! We're family now 'kay!"

"R-right!"

They never noticed Naminé behind a wall, cheeks red. _'Brother-in-law...what the hell?' _she thought.

..though deep inside she really wanted her sister to be his sister-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, she's talking about dreaming to be married with Roxas someday.<strong>


	8. Chapter VIII: Chain Mails

**A/N: **Hi. Nothing to rant about, so…

Standard disclaimer insert here.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Chain Mails<strong>

**Twilight Private Academy**

**Class 2-A**

"—and suddenly he—"

"Yamada!"

Vanitas cringed at the loud screech of their annoyed World History teacher, Miss Maleficent Spinthread, who was glaring daggers at him. The woman was a scary one if you angered her, but the boy wasn't at all fazed. He liked to annoy her. Miss Spinthread was a tall woman for her age; and she liked carrying a sceptre-like staff with a stupid green ball on it. It looked stupid in Vanitas' opinion.

"Yes, Miss Maleficent?" he drawled.

The mean-looking woman huffed. "I'd appreciate it if you…_kindly _share what you are speaking with Mr. Saith over there." She smiled sadistically.

Vanitas looked over to Tidus, who snickered.

"Well, Miss Maleficent~" he began, looking at her with a rather lecherous glint. "We were just talking about you still being a virgin."

Just then the class erupted in loud jeers and laughs, while Maleficent's face reddened with mortification, anger—and of course, embarrassment.

"Oh good one Vanitas!" Sora guffawed.

"MISTER YAMADA! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" the woman screeched, stomping over and grabbing the boy's ear, who winced.

"Eww no! Don't touch me! You might infect me with your witchy germs!"

The class laughed louder.

"If you all do not shut up you all get a failing grade!" Maleficent barked.

The class shut up as a smirking Vanitas was dragged out of the room, and the class once again howled with laughter. Naminé leaned over to Tidus from her seat on her right.

"What're you talking about anyways? You two?"

Tidus grinned at her. "A chain mail that Vanitas sent to his own twin."

"Chain mail huh?"

"Yeah, here it is." Tidus handed her an iPad tablet, where the message was displayed.

Roxas got curious and leaned forward, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What's that Nam?"

"Wanna read it?" she showed it to him and turned around, placing her left leg up on her seat, ignoring her skirt riding up because she had a pair of biking shorts underneath.

"What's this? A chain mail?" Roxas' brows shot up.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>_Ventus Yamada_

**From: **_Vanitas Yamada_

**Subject: **_I have sad news for you little bro :( _

_**Hey, I've just recently went to the doctor. You saw the collection of hair in the trashcan of the  
>bathroom right? Well, it's mine. The doctor said I have cancer, and it's already on stage 3. He said there was no other way to kill the cancer cells, and I have nothing left to do other than write you this message. Don't think it's not real, I AM dying, and I really, REALLY need your support.<strong>_

_**If you send this to 14 people in 13 minutes, maybe the doctor will be finally able to cure me. But if you fail, face consequences and suffer lung cancer, epilepsy, anorexia, blindness, mental retardation, exorcism and hepatitis.**_

* * *

><p>"THAT is sick." Roxas cringed.<p>

Naminé, on the other hand, could not prevent a giggle from Vanitas' prank. "What happened to Ven, Tidus?"

"Ven? Haha," Tidus snickered. "He freaked out, but he was partly upset with it when he found the truth out."

"Figures." Roxas rolled his eyes, but got a thoughtful look. He glanced at Naminé, and thought of an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on<strong>

**Library**

* * *

><p>Naminé sunk lower on her seat and finally sighed in relief.<p>

Free from school work at last!

Since Lucé wouldn't be sharing their laptop for at least until midnight, Naminé went for the library computers instead. She logged into her Facebook account and was greeted with 100+ notifications, 23 friend requests and…1 message.

"Oh dear God what is it now?" she grumbled.

Ignoring the notifications and requests, she clicked on it, and it came from Roxas.

"What the…"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Hikari <strong>– _2 minutes ago_

**Friends and Best friends:**  
><strong>-Friend:<strong> calls your parents by Mr. and Mrs.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> calls your parents by their first names.

**-Friend:** has never seen you cry.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> has always had the best shoulder to cry on.

**-Friend:** never asks for anything to eat or drink.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> opens the fridge and makes himself at home.

**-Friend:** asks you to write down your number.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> they ask you for their number ('coz they can't remember it!).

**-Friend:** borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> has a closet full of your stuff.

**-Friend:** only knows a few things about you.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> could write a biography on your life story.

**-Friend:** will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
><strong>-Best friend:<strong> will always go with you.

What does that make me Naminé? :DD Plain friend or best friend? Reply in 13 minutes or suffer loneliness for the next 5 years.

* * *

><p>Naminé smiled at his message. <em>'Typical Roxas; he always wanted to do what others do—' <em>her thoughts grinded to a halt.

Always?

Where did that come from?

"_Hurry up Nami! Let's play tag with the others!"_

_Wait up! You do you always want to do what others do?"_

_A blond boy stood over her, grinning, but she can't see his eyes._

"_Because it's fun!"_

Naminé frowned as she could not recall more memories.

Shrugging off the feeling of forgetting something, she searched for Roxas's name in her chat box. Most of her friends were online but she couldn't care less.

She needed some answers soon.

From her sister, Roxas, or whoever.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	9. Chapter IX: Memory Warehouse

**A/N: **Good morning everyone! :) Had a good sleep? Looks like I won't be having one tonight because I'm going to stay so late making updates.

Disclaimer—place it here.

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Memory Warehouse<strong>

Naminé wiped the sweat off of her face as she cleaned her room.

The blonde had asked the younger Kirihara, but the brunette was simply too "busy" to help her. As in busy on gluing her eyes to the screen of her DS playing Pokémon and The World Ends With You. Naminé huffed in exasperation and hauled out several dusty boxes out of her closet.

"Wow, I had more junk in here than I thought!" she gasped.

3 boxes lay in front of her. One was labelled "Old clothes", the next one, "Toys", the last one, "Pictures".

The last box caught her eye, and the girl tilted her head at it.

"What's this?"

She didn't even remember these boxes, even with her messy writing when she was a little girl. That was the problem with Naminé; she could only remember certain things and forget everything else. Like retrograde and infantile amnesia but on a different case.

Curious, Naminé made her way towards the small box and was about to open its flaps when she heard a loud crash and a rather colourful barrage of words downstairs.

"Lucélia Kirihara! You better did NOT break anything!"

Meh—the box could wait. Naminé ran out of the room and as she predicted, plates—4 of them—were completely shattered into pieces.

Naminé sighed and glowered at her sometimes clumsy sister, who laughed sheepishly.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the mess and of eating dinner afterwards, Naminé couldn't contain her excitement as she literally sprinted to her room, excited to see the pictures ling forgotten.<p>

She grinned as she sunk down to the carpeted floor, bright blue eyes taking in the sight of the many, many photos.

"Wow…I had all these all along inside my closet?" she giggled. "Mom really needs a basement."

She pulled out a picture, eyes blinking every now and then. It was a picture of their father and mother in their teenage years, Minato and Aoi **(1)**. The only thing the twins ever inherited from their parents was their eyes; Minato's eyes for Naminé and their mother's eyes for Lucé. Their mother had a unique eye genetic; her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue with a little bit of purple in it. Naminé guessed her twin got the colour of her eyes from the eye genetic. Naminé smiled sadly. _'I miss mom and dad.' _She thought to herself. Their parents were out of the country, roaming the world because of their love for travel. But they didn't forget to support their lovely daughters though.

Naminé pulled out another one. This one was with their grandparents. Naminé and Lucé met them once. Her mother's parents were strict people and they disowned their own daughter because she chose another man instead of the one that was chosen for her. Kyoya and Reiko Katsura; the ones who scorned their father and even their grandchildren.

She continued taking out pictures, lost in nostalgia as memories poured in like a waterfall. She even found her sister's old Mr. Mew! **(2) **Suppressing a yawn, Naminé blinked when her fingertips touched a hard cover. Blinking, she took out an album.

"I guess that was to be expected."

The cover was colour of light blue, ribbons all around it. She smiled at the crisp smell of the book, eager to open it.

However, her train of thoughts stopped when she opened it.

* * *

><p>Lucé grinned widely to herself when she saw that Naminé have opened the old photo album.<p>

"It's your moment of truth sis…"

She retrieved her Blackberry from her shorts and typed something fast **(3).**

* * *

><p>Roxas's hands were shaking when he received her text message.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Roxas Hikari<strong>

**From: Lucélia (Arisato) Kirihara (4)**

_A few seconds ago:_

_The moment you've been waiting for is finally happening!  
>:DDDDDDDDDDD I'm so happy for u!<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mrs. Arisato…" <strong>(5)<strong>

He let out a shaky laugh and grinned so wide that Roxas felt his cheeks strain.

* * *

><p>This album…it was full of their pictures! Naminé's eyes got wider every minute she came across familiar yet unfamiliar faces and events, frozen with time.<p>

"This one's Cloud…! Zack's birthday!"

Each picture she saw brought back long-forgotten memories, buried within the depths of her mind.

"How can I forget these!"

Naminé laughed when she saw her 4-year old self, teary-eyed and refusing to let Aoi go. This was when she was in kindergarten! Her sister was giggling on the background.

She took time reminiscing, lost memories of her childhood returning back to her until she reached the middle of the thick album.

"R…?"

That's where it comes in. In her once messy writings, she wrote a short paragraph but the thing is, some parts are too illegible to understand.

* * *

><p><em>I made a new friend! His name is R—. He's really nice and friendly!<em>

_He helped me and Lucé at class today, now he's our friend! I wish we'd stay together forever, the three of us. It'd be really nice too! And I we could…_

_I want to marry R— as well! _**(6)**

* * *

><p>A blush made its way to her cheeks. <em>'M-marry? I'm so weird when I was a kid! But who?' <em>she thought.

Each flip of the pages, she remembered. The forgotten promises, the memories, everything! Naminé remembered it all. The first time she received a flower—a small crush—from Hayner, their flu shots, getting a big Pikachu, meeting Roxas…

Her eyes softened.

Roxas…

"He was that boy…"

"_Good morning Naminé!"_

_The boy with a wide grin waved at her._

"_I wrote you a letter!"_

_Little Naminé giggled and took it from his outstretched hands._

"_Thank you R—! I'm always thinking about you too!"_

"He said the same thing to me a month ago…"

"_Read between the lines?"_

"_Yeah! Like this, "I" is the shortest word we know right? Then, "Love" is the sweetest word of all. I'll never forget a friend like "You", Nami! So, did you get it?"_

_She only smiled._

"_No, I didn't."_

"Between the lines…he confessed to me without me even knowing it…God I'm stupid!"

"_I want to have the ability to read someone's mind so I can see what they're thinking."_

_Naminé tilted her head to the side cutely._

"_Why __**Roxas**__?"_

_He laughed at her, and she pouted in confusion._

"_Because that's how that person can know how special she is to me!"_

The grins, the laugh, the smile, the hair and the upbeat attitude…

Naminé blinked back tears that suddenly stung the back of her eyes.

That boy is…

"_I'm Roxas! Roxas Hikari! Don't you ever forget!"_

Her childhood friend.

Her first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaa I'm so fired up! I can't wait to update the next chapter!<strong>

**No wait, not yet! Did you see the numbers above? Here are some pointers:**

**(1) - Okay…some of you might not know…Minato Arisato is the main protagonist of another game called Persona 3! Aoi Katsura is an OC I made since I'm not too fond of the other female characters, apart from Minako/Hamuko Arisato or the Female Protagonist.**

**(2) **– **Since Lucé is an avid fan of TWEWY game here, she got a replica of Shiki's Mr. Mew from buying it online.**

**(3) **– **Lucé loved gossips. The reason why her and Kairi are so alike in some ways.**

**(4) **– **Since their parents are the infamous Minato Arisato (the scorned man) and Aoi Katsura (daughter of a wealthy family and disowned), the parents were forced to hide their children under the surname of "Kirihara".**

**(5) **– **He's thanking Aoi for helping out (placing the box there).**

**(6) **– **The "R—" signifies of Naminé forgetting Roxas, and thus was unable to recall that name until later.**

**Still confusing?**


	10. Chapter X: Remembering

**A/N: **So the past is revealed (kind-of).

Disclaimer used to be fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>X. Remembering<strong>

Lucé watched her sister pace back and forth inside her room, the pictures still scattered.

"I feel so terrible Luce!" Naminé wailed, and the brunette smiled at her. "How can I forget Roxas? Oh God, I don't think I can face him!"

"Relax Nami…Roxas understands." Lucé snickered. "Maybe you should take in more B-vitamins."

Naminé glared at her.

Lucé merely grinned.

"C'mon, cheer up! It's not like the world is ending." Lucé walked towards her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders, shaking Naminé. "Stop pacing around! You're making me dizzy!"

"Well stop with the shaking too!"

Lucé complied and Naminé sighed.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow I'm going to say sorry to him." The blonde declared in front of her sister, dropping on her bed.

"Tomorrow?" Lucé blinked in confusion. "Sis, Christmas vacation starts tomorrow. There's no school."

"Then I'll talk to him at his house!"

Lucé sheepishly laughed. "Uhh, I forgot to tell you something sis…"

"What?" Naminé frowned. She got a feeling this was not good.

"…Roxas won't be here until Christmas Eve."

Naminé stiffened. "What…?"

Today was December 14… which means she has _**2 weeks **_before she gets to see Roxas.

"**BUT THAT'S TOO LONG!" **she shrieked in frustration, making poor Lucé cover her ears.

"You can't always expect things to go your way Nami!"

Naminé felt like pulling her hair—oh wait, she IS already pulling on her hair!

"Graggggghh! Of all times he chose to go on a trip! Where is he going anyway!"

"He's going to visit some relatives at Traverse City with his family—along with Sora."

Naminé groaned in dissatisfaction, and plopped down on her bed.

"I don't think I can wait any longer…" her eyes saddened and she drew in a big sigh. "I want to talk to him…"

"You can always call him." Lucé dead-panned.

"No…I want to talk to him in person…face to face."

Lucé smiled gently at her and leaned on the door's frame. _'I guess that's what happens when you finally remember someone you didn't remember after 8 years…but then again…this is Naminé who we're talking about…' _she thought.

"I can't wait to see him again sis."

Lucé snapped back to reality and blinked. "Huh? Oh—you'll see him soon enough. Remember, kiss while it's snowing okay?"

The brunette avoided an incoming pillow and skipped out towards her own room.

* * *

><p>Naminé laid under her covers after a long night of cleaning her room—and putting the pictures back inside the box while abhorring <strong>(1) <strong>some—and taking a long, hot shower. But no matter how tired she is, she just can't sleep. Not after remembering Roxas!

"_Mmh, I can't sleep Roxas."_

_Roxas blinked when Naminé dropped her head on her folded arms._

"_Do you have insomnia?"_

"_Yeah, kind of. Mom says it's fine and it'll disappear after some days… but it's not."_

_He observed the slightly dark circles under the 7-year olds eyes and ruffled her hair._

"_Hey!" she cried out in irritation. "You're ruining my hair!"_

"_Here!" _

_Roxas removed the earphones he was wearing and placed it on hers instead._

"_Listen to this. It's called Dearly Beloved—Birth by Sleep Edition. It can help!"_

"That's it!" Naminé scrambled towards her Galaxy on her bedside table.

The bright light made her wince, but her eyes slowly got used to it. She pressed the Music icon and scrolled down until she reached the song—the very same song he introduced to her. Naminé somehow found her earphones and plugged it on the phone, pressing play, and placing her chin on top of her hand, watching the stars from her bedside window.

"_Hey Roxas? Why is there a big red line on your forehead?"_

_Roxas laughed, embarrassed._

"_Well…when Sora, Riku, and I were playing yesterday…I was kind of thinking about something."_

"_What were you playing anyway?"_

"_Catching Frisbees."_

"_Oh…then what?"_

"_Haha…I was just standing there wondering why Sora's Frisbee got bigger until BAM! I got hit."_

Naminé smiled at the memory and continued star-gazing.

_Roxas approached a forlorn-looking Naminé under the growing maple tree._

"_What's the matter Naminé?"_

"_Well…" she sniffed. "Some girls in class were really mean to me…"_

"_What did they say?"_

_Naminé looked up at him and pouted. _

"_They said that when my knight comes for me, he won't be in a shining armor but a loser in aluminum foil!"_

_Roxas frowned._

"_That's not true! Princesses like you deserve a prince! Not a knight!"_

"_Why?" she sniffed._

"_Because…I AM your prince." He grinned._

"Even as a kid he's always the smooth-talker…"

"_You're really going?"_

_Roxas smiled sadly as Naminé 's eyes watered._

"_But…who'll be my best friend now? Who will play with me and Lucé again?"_

"_Don't be sad Nami…you have Kairi, Sora, Riku, Ven, Selphie, Tidus…all of our friends!"_

_Namié shook her head furiously._

"_I want you only! Please stay Roxas…"_

_Roxas's smile dropped and finally gave her a hug, making her eyes go wide._

"_Don't worry…" he laughed. "I'll be back! But make sure you remember me! Or I'll be REALLY sad!"_

"_I won't ever forget you!"_

_Roxas's mother came too soon._

"_It's time to go Roxas…say goodbye to dear Naminé now…"_

_Naminé sniffed as Roxas released her._

"_I'll be back. I promise! Cross my heart!"_

Naminé's eyes were drooping now.

Then she realized she didn't keep her promise of remembering Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>13 chapters or 14?<strong>

**(1) - Abhorring or abhor in a Filipino slang, means to take something without permission. Kind of like stealing but the "thief" eventually gives it back at the end of the day.**


	11. Chapter XI: Away

**A/N: **Okay…so, I've been meaning to do this for awhile, but know I finally have the opportunity.

A big **THANK YOU** to _**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**_ for taking the time to review. I've been noticing that it's you who reviews every chapter :DDD. I'm grateful to you and to my other reviewers as well! I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Disclaimers are getting boring and I don't own Otakuzine.

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Away<strong>

Roxas paced back and forth on his room while packing.

He forgot to tell Naminé he was going away for awhile, but instead told Lucé about it.

He wasn't sure how Naminé will take it for not telling her…after all, they made a vow to tell each other everything when they were little. She also made a promise she won't forget him, but she did. They broke 2 promises; 1 for him, 1 for her, so it was fair.

"Roxas! Hey!"

Sora bounded into his room, holding 2 jackets, one red while the other blue. Roxas sighed.

"Which one should I wear for tomorrow! The red one or the blue one!"

"I dunno." Sora frowned childishly. "But personally, I'd pick blue. Red doesn't really suit you anymore."

"So blue it is." Sora grinned. "Thanks Rox!"

Roxas muttered a "Your welcome", and was about to close the door when Sora's foot interfered.

"What now?" Roxas asked, annoyed.

"I forgot," Sora smiled. "Did Naminé talk to you yet?"

"I…no, not yet."

Sora blinked then ruffled his cousin's hair, which made Roxas glare at him. "Stop moping and pack up already! 'Coz once we're back for Christmas I know you'll do something special for Naminé."

Roxas blushed. "S-shut up Sora!"

Sora stepped out of the way, cheerfully making his way out of Roxas' room and into his own. Silence ensued, and Roxas continued making his way here and there to fetch things he needed for the trip to Traverse City. He didn't want to go, really, but Roxas missed his parents and other relatives too you know. He only lived with Sora and his family so he could go to TPA and be with Naminé, the love of his life.

Yeah, call it corny but it's still romantic of him.

He was pulled back into reality when his phone blared, the piano version of Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru playing.

It was from his "sister-in-law" Lucé.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Roxas Hikari<strong>

**From: Lucélia (Arisato) Kirihara**

_The moment you've been waiting for is finally happening!_

_:DDDDDDDDDDD I'm so happy for u!_

Roxas felt as if the air from him was whisked away.

His heart throbbed and throbbed uncontrollably and a foreign feeling was on his chest.

"Thank you…thank you Mrs. Arisato…" he breathed.

He laughed shakily and grinned so wide that he felt that if he grinned like that for another 5 minutes, his cheeks would strain so painfully he couldn't smile again.

But you can't fully blame him; how about you, experience what he's going through and once the girl you loved finally remembered you, would you still be a moping idiot and cry over it? No, right? Smile because it happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden Airlines<strong>

**Waiting Area**

* * *

><p>Sora fiddled with a music player in his hands while Roxas was reading the 70th issue of Otakuzine. His uncle, Squall, patted his shoulder and smiled.<p>

"Excited to see your producers Roxas?"

Roxas smiled at the man politely. "Yeah, I didn't get to visit them in the New Years after all…so, a surprise visit can do."

"Good to know. You kids just relax there."

"Right."

Rinoa, Sora's mother and his aunt, patted his head. "Roxas, I'm just going to buy some snacks okay? Can you please baby-sit dear Sora for me?"

"Mom!" Sora cried.

Rinoa laughed while Roxas smirked. "Sowwa is still a little kid~"

"Shut it Rox!" the male brunette growled in annoyance.

"Okay, okay Aunt Rin! I'll be little Sora's guardian for until you come back."

Rinoa smiled. "Thank you!"

"We're not even on the plane yet but I want to go home already…" Roxas sighed.

"Talk about it!" Sora dropped his head on Roxas head.

"H-hey! Get off! Are you gay?" the blonde hissed, as heads turned to the two.

"Aww, don't be like that Roxy~ we just had our wedding right~?"

Roxas's eyes widened in mortification as passerby's turned, while young women giggled at how "cute" they look.

…

…

Sora ended up having a nasty bruise on his left eye with, courtesy of Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye for now ._. <strong>


	12. Chapter XII: Reunions

**A/N: **2 more chapters and _**You're So Corny, You're So Cute **_will say goodbye :(…soon. I introduce you the Chapter 12 of this story, and of course since it's the 12th, guess who'll make a special appearance ;)

Disclaimer shall be placed here.

* * *

><p><strong>XII. Reunions<strong>

Naminé looked at her calendar.

At last, after those hellish 2 weeks, she'll be finally able to see Roxas again.

Lucé had been getting a bit _friendly_ with the school bad-boy Vanitas and it was causing a rumour that they were dating; but Naminé knew better. It was pretty obvious her sister liked the boy and just kept trying to deny it. Naminé even encouraged her for it, saying "Vanitas needs moreeeeeee love, why not give it to him?" to which the brunette responded to by blushing furiously.

Even though it had gotten cold already, snow wasn't falling yet, and the blonde wondered why.

Winter was her favourite season; snow fell over the city and when you viewed it from the Twilight Clock Tower, it would be one tantalizing sight. White was her favourite colour after all.

"_Wow sis. Why don't you try buying more coloured clothes? All you wear is white!"_

_Naminé glanced at her sister. They have been shopping for new clothes and coats for the upcoming cold season._

"_What's wrong with white? I like it."_

"_No, I'm not saying it's a bad colour…" Lucé blinked. "I'm saying that sometimes you look like a ghost with those white garments."_

"_WHATEVER Lucé!"_

Bored out of her mind, Naminé went down to the living room area, where her sister was, legs propped over a sofa's back and practically sitting upside down, her eyes glued to her DS screen.

"I can see why Vanitas will regret marrying you someday." The older twin said.

"Oh come on! Not this again...!"

"Off the sofa Luce." Naminé dead-panned. "Or else I'll keep teasing you with being how unlady-like you are."

"No way."

"Oh really?" Naminé smirked, deciding to use that little information she managed to get out of Ventus by using blackmail.

"Yes, really." Lucé said smugly, knowing she won…

..not quite.

"I think Ven said that Vanitas likes lady-like women." Naminé wondered aloud. When she saw Lucé's form stiffen, she smirked once again. "Oh, not only that! He liked girls with a kind, caring and sweet personality. And—"

"OKAY OKAY! FINE!" Lucé cried in exasperation and placed her legs down, glaring at her sister afterwards. "You win this time."

Then the doors suddenly opened, and a familiar, feminine voice was heard.

"Naminé! Lucélia! We're home!"

The twins looked at each other and made a mad dash towards the source of the voice.

"MOM! DAD!"

There they were; their parents who been gone for a long time…Minato and Aoi Arisato. The father was tackled by the younger daughter and Naminé attacked her mother.

"You're home!" Naminé giggled, and Aoi laughed at her daughter's giddiness.

"Dad! You could've told us you and mom was going home today so we could've picked you up!" Lucé whined as Minato laughed, ruffling her brown hair.

"We wanted to surprise you." He said, smiling. "And, to make up for it…"

Minato got something out of his pockets, handing the girls each one. They were velvet boxes, medium in size and had a clasp on its centre.

"You two wanted them right? Just like your mother and I promised."

Naminé and Lucé looked at each other and opened their respective boxes, gasping soon after.

"THE OBLIVION AND OATHKEEPER KEYS!" both squealed in glee.

Out of joy they grabbed their parents in a tight group hug.

"I love you guys." Lucé breathed.

"Thank you mom and dad!"

Aoi chuckled and stroked their heads. Her little babies were grown up now, but that wasn't all.

"We have another surprise for you two." Minato pulled the mother to his side and smiled.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

Aoi giggled, placing her hand on top of her belly.

"You're going to be big sisters now."

Minato blinked as their jaws dropped, eyes wide. "Hey, close your mouths. A fly might enter it."

"Oh my gosh—really mom! Dad! You took mom's purity again?" Lucé cried.

The 2 blushed at the last question. "E-enough with the questions, you two." Minato awkwardly coughed. "Let's go inside."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was full of surprises for the Arisato family—well at least for Naminé and Lucé. Having their parents back for Christmas, getting the rare Oblivion and Oathkeeper keys from the game Kingdom Hearts, and many more (the author is currently having the epidemic disease called laziness and thus didn't include any more shenanigans).<p>

So while chilling on her room later on, Naminé's eyes drifted away from her sketchbook to the phone on her pillow, music loudly blaring, signalling of an incoming call.

Her eyes nearly bulged out when she saw that certain caller ID.

Roxas.

**"Yo. How's life?" **his gentle voice drifted on her ears, making her feel giddy inside.

"You goof-ball. Why didn't you tell me you were going away?"

Roxas laughed from the other line. **"I forgot, sorry…"**

Naminé fidgeted with her hair. "So um…"

"…**Can you meet me here at the clock tower?"**

"You're back already?" Naminé gasped, scrambling to her closet. "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"**Err…surprise?" **

"Another surprise, wow. First was mom and dad coming home, then they gave us the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keys and finally…being told that I'm going to be the eldest Arisato daughter."

"**Huh?" **he sounded confused. **"What do you mean?"**

Naminé smiled and hurriedly placed on her white pea-coat, slipped into a pair of boots, a blue scarf, white gloves and finally some earmuffs.

"Mom's pregnant again."

"**Wow. You're getting old." **He laughed.

Naminé dashed out of her house after yelling she'll be back later.

"Shut up, you."

* * *

><p>"Clock…tower…right?"<p>

"**Yep. The view's really nice…Twilight Town in all its white glory…I missed this in Traverse City."**

Naminé then suddenly bumped into someone while running, and the one who she ran into was none other than Larxene Amane.

"Oh, it's you." The older blonde sneered.

Larxene was Axel's bitchy girlfriend, who was Roxas' best friend. Naminé doesn't really hate the girl or any matter, she just kind of scared Naminé with her always scowling face and sadistic attitude.

"Hi Larxene." Naminé smiled.

"Hmph." the antennae-haired girl scoffed. "By the way, forever alone lover-boy on the clock tower wants me to give you this."

Larxene shoved a white card on Naminé's hands, before placing her right hand on her hip.

"Kind of stupid if you ask me."

Larxene strutted past her, not giving an apparent care in the world. With her gone, Naminé curiously opened the card, and blinked in surprise at what lies inside.

"**Can you buy some Sea-Salt ice cream too? It wouldn't make viewing the city the same without them. :)"**

Naminé giggled, sprinting off to the station where containers of them were filled with the salty-sweet treat.

Typical Roxas; even though it was below freezing point, he'd still want ice cream like the kid he is.

From her spot she could now see something yellow glinting on top of the tower, and her heart raced, running towards the station entrance.

* * *

><p>Roxas smiled when he heard the door open.<p>

Pants and someone gasping can be heard behind, and the boy turned around to finally talk with the girl he waited for so long.

"R-Roxas…" Naminé gasped, nose and cheeks adorable red from the cold.

There he stood, clothed in a black coat and slacks, then a red scarf and a beanie, snow gathering on top of the checkered beanie.

Roxas grinned in response, and was about to greet her when she suddenly dropped the small plastic bag dangling from her numb fingers and ran to him, pounding her fists into his chest.

"You big, dumb, idiot!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"C-calm down Nami! I-I can explain…!"

"What's there to explain you—" Naminé stopped whatever she was going to say when Roxas pulled her into a tight hug, instantly warming up her numbing body. Blood pooled her cheeks and she shyly reciprocated the embrace. "You're still an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah I am…" Roxas murmured, smiling. "I missed you too Naminé. I know you missed me too."

Naminé pulled away from his grasp, blushing furiously.

"Of course I did!" she fidgeted a bit with her scarf. "…you didn't even tell me that it was you…"

He blinked then chuckled. "I was doing some kind of test for you…to see if you did keep your promise of not forgetting me."

"Hey you did too. You didn't tell me about your trip." She countered back drily.

"Touché." He laughed, and then grasped her hands together with his warm ones, and Naminé didn't know if she could be anymore closer to him. His warm breath caressed her cheeks from the proximity as he dropped his forehead down on hers. "…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…"

Naminé closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who's apologising?"

"Huh?"

"I…I did forget you after all…" Naminé once again buried her face into his neck, blushing. "I guess I owe you an apology so…"

She took in a big breath.

"I'm sorry Roxas—"

Before she could go on any further, Roxas had already kissed her full on the lips that left her breathless.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her blue eyes staring into his closed eyelids, and she felt him smile in their first kiss.

Roxas pulled away from her after what seemed like an eternity later.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he grinned at her red face. "I understand."

Naminé touched her lips with shaking hands, looking up at him with a shocked expression.

"…"

"Naminé?"

"…"

Her silence worried him, but, before he could react, Naminé reached up and lightly flicked his forehead, causing him to wince a bit. "Hey…what gives?" he whined a bit but immediately blushed when she pulled him to her height and kissed his forehead.

"You idiot." She giggled. "Is that what you do after you've been gone for 2 weeks? Kiss me? Really?"

Naminé laughed and hugged him tightly, her arms tight around his neck as he stumbled a bit. Roxas blinked a few times before finally grinning, taking her into his arms and spinning her around on top of the clock tower out of joy.

"What about the ice cream you made me buy?" she complained as he kissed her red cheeks, showering her with affection that he kept contained over the years.

"Nah~" he smiled. "It could wait. All I want to do right now is to take care of what's in front of me right now."

Another kiss to her lips, and she smiled.

"So, don't be surprised when a big, fat red man comes down your chimney and puts you inside a black sack tonight…`Coz I told Santa I want you as a present."

Naminé blushed from his words.

"You're so corny, but you're so cute as the same time…" she sighed in fake exasperation. "And an idiot too. Roxas, we don't have a chimney."

He laughed.

"You're as beautiful as the angels who're making it snow."

Naminé laughed and looked up at him with sincerity on her eyes, the bright lights of the city below and the light of the clock tower behind them lighting up her eyes in a mysterious way. Roxas savoured all of it.

The large hands of the clock signalled 12 AM.

"Merry Christmas Roxas." She whispered, smiling.

Roxas returned the smile. "Merry Christmas to you too Naminé."

And he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahh—the fluff, the cheesiness, the sudden Christmas-y feel! Did you like the chapter? One more chapter and YSCYSC will be saying it's goodbye :( But don't worry; a new plot bunny is stuck on my head, ready to be unleashed by my imagination. <strong>


	13. Chapter XIII: Promises From The Heart

**A/N: **I didn't notice before…Roxas' number is the same birth-date of my ex-crush ;_;

I'll miss updating this story, I bring you the final chapter of You're So Corny, You're So Cute!

You do memorize the disclaimer right?

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. Promises From The Heart<strong>

2 years had passed since the Christmas incident.

Roxas and Naminé were going strong with their strangely unique relationship in the year, while their friends rooted for them.

So, what is unique about them, you ask? Well, they don't do what normal couples do. Usually normal couples go on dates, Roxas and Naminé preferred staying inside and watching movie marathons. Couples do public display of affection; our pair does it in private. Roxas and Naminé aren't the ones who do the traditional lovey-dovey—more like two friends in a casual relationship because of their tendency to get into small childish fights. But even so…

"You still make a cute couple!" Kairi squealed. "My OTP for real-life!" Kairi once said.

Their J.S Prom had been the best; and what a night it was! Naminé enjoyed every second of it, even more when Roxas asked her to dance, smiling and looking absolutely handsome with his suit and royal blue tie. As for Naminé; she picked a rather simple but elegant white, All Saints Aditya dress, which came down below her knees. She insisted with just wearing her blue sandals, but Kairi—being the fashion freak she was—made her wear the white, 2 and a half inch Ann Demeulemeester Crisscross sandals that Kairi managed to dig out of her bottomless closet (which was left unused on her closet for 2 years now). Make-up was kept simple and jewellery was not a problem.

"Be yourself." As what Roxas told her.

So she did.

It was a night full of fun, and laughter, and kisses and craziness too. Axel decided it was funny to wave a candle around, and only stopped when he was threatened to be kicked out by Maleficent.

Then, before Naminé could blink, graduation was about to start today.

She walked around the school hallways, carrying a camera and taking pictures of the different rooms and any other places. The blonde smiled sadly.

She'll miss this school.

School is where we all start, after all.

It's the place where drama, laughter, stereotyping, and romance blooms. Now that she was thinking about it…it seemed normal because it's the place of learning, listening to boring lectures, school projects, and many more. But when it all ends…you'll miss it. Naminé hated going to school but she loved it at the same time, and it saddened her to think that their high school days are over.

So, as last memories of the place where she spent 4 years in, here she is; her white toga and cap dangling on her arm, lost in memories. Naminé knew her sister would be annoyed if her make up or finely made hair got ruined, but Naminé could fix it again, seeing that it was only on a bun, draped on her right shoulder and curled to perfection.

"I'll miss this place…" she smiled.

She looked at the stairs that had a "NO ENTRY" sign and grinned. One last visit to the school rooftop wouldn't hurt.

When she opened the door though, she was surprised when she saw another person on the other side; Roxas.

"Roxas?" she blinked in surprise.

The blond boy turned around, smiling and beckoning her over.

"Look at the preparations below Nam." He smiled.

"Yeah…they look so tiny!" she giggled.

Roxas held her hand, his thumb making small circles on it while keeping his gaze on the sight below.

"You look beautiful Naminé." She blushed, taking in his smiling face.

"T-thanks. You look handsome yourself." She grinned when he blushed. Instead of his usual spikes, it had been tamed down, his bangs swayed to the right side. Roxas must've used a lot of hair gel to keep it down.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Roxas looked so innocent with that blushing face.

"Hey Naminé…" his voice sounded so quiet that it unnerved her a bit.

"Yeah?"

Roxas took her in his arms and sighed. "I should've told you sooner…" he sulked, and inhaled her sweet-scented shampoo.

Naminé took it the wrong way. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

Roxas blinked and pulled apart from her, looking into her eyes. "No! Why would I do that?"

"Err…" Naminé grew mortified. "I-I thought that was it so…"

"No…it's not like that. You know that I love you so much right? I'd never hurt you."

Roxas gave her a reassuring smile that made her sigh in relief. Naminé felt confused though; if he wasn't breaking up with her, then what?

"What is it that you're trying to say Roxas?"

The boy averted his gaze from her.

"I…" he gulped. "I'm not sure if you'll let me though…"

Naminé pouted at his unwillingness and flicked his forehead, making him wince in pain. Roxas would've told her to stop but when his eyes took in her cute face, he just can't resist.

"Naminé…mom wants to take me back to England again…after graduation."

Naminé's mind blanked for a bit.

"She wants me to take my degree there and handle our business…but in order to do that…" he caressed her cheek. "I would have to leave."

"Then…" she swallowed back the lump on her throat. "...you're going to leave me again?"

A part of Naminé wanted him to go for it; to handle his family's business and be successful in life. Roxas was the only son after all, and he was needed to keep the company running. But the other part, the selfish, needy and childish part of her didn't want him to go. She wanted him to go yet not at the same time.

"Please don't leave." The selfish side of her took over, looking at him pleadingly.

Naminé gripped the back of his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered, and hugged him tighter.

"…I talked to your parents about this…"

There was a sudden change to his voice that made her confused, and his arms encircled her, a hand soothingly rubbing her back.

"I talked to your parents if I could take you with me."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present you the graduates of Twilight Private Academy!"_

"W-what?"

Naminé was beyond shocked now. Take her with him…?

Roxas grinned at her bewildered look.

"_Please welcome, the seniors!"_

"I don't want to leave you again, and I don't want to be forgotten again." He declared, holding her close to his chest.

"Roxas…"

The 2 vaguely heard the graduation march, but they could care less. They'd attend it when it's the time for calling out names.

"And I certainly don't want to leave the girl I love behind."

Roxas grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her back, smiling tenderly.

"I asked your parents, even my mom. They said it was fine, as long as I never leave you…all I need now is for your answer…"

"But—"

Roxas placed a finger on her lips, and smiled.

"Whatever your answer is…I'd understand. I'll respect your answer…"

Naminé took a big breath, and told her answer.

* * *

><p>1 year.<p>

2 years.

4 years.

Those years passed Naminé by as she continued on with her own life. Her life sky-rocketed the day she was accepted into Destiny Fine Arts University—and now she's on her way to becoming a great artist. Life was great; she had her dream job, friends, and a supportive family. Everything was going smooth, and she only encountered small problems during those 4 years.

Her sister inherited their parent's love of travelling, and had gone off to different countries to experience their different cultures, food, and way of living. Naminé stayed in Japan, but occasionally made trips to France, Italy and any other European country to do art exhibits.

Their other friends were also successful in life—Kairi, a designer. Sora—Kairi's fiancée and now a businessman and many others.

Let's think back to 4 years ago.

Roxas had asked her if she wanted to come with him, right?

If she's in Japan right now, what do YOU think she said to the boy she loved dearly?

_Roxas waited patiently for an answer._

_Naminé looked up at him with a sad, but determined smile._

"_No, Roxas."_

_His eyes widened in confusion._

"_Why? Don't you want to be with me?"_

_Naminé forced a giggle and looked down at their graduation ceremony._

"_I prefer to wait."_

_He stayed silent, listening._

"_Because I know that waiting for you will only strengthen our bond. Don't you want that, Roxas?"_

So Roxas left alone, with a little pang in his chest that she refused, but at least he had someone to go home to the next time he returns.

Naminé kept her promise, not forgetting him.

They stayed in touch through e-mails—chatting and video-talking for hours and hours that they never seemed to realize the time while they do. There are times he was unable to connect, but he'd make sure he replied to her messages the following day.

25-year old Naminé sat before a blank canvass before her, brush poised and eyes glued to the clear waters of the ocean that shone brightly against the sun. She was staying at the beach house that Aoi and Minato gave her on her 23rd birthday—and she totally loved it. It provided her a great view of the ocean and the sunset, plus the salty but fresh air. The house had been to her liking. White walls inside-out, the roof a colour of blue and large double doors and big French windows. It was a perfect place to relax in.

Before her artsy hands could glide over the paper and start another masterpiece, her phone rang, annoying her a bit. So she set down her materials, and picked her phone up from the art table. She pressed the Call button, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"'Lo?" she yawned.

"**Hello darling."**

The velvety voice and the teasing tone in it made her blush. Only one man could make her like this.

"R-Roxas! How are you?"

She could practically hear him smiling, if not, grinning.

"**Even though I'm so tired from my jetlag, I admit it kind of disappeared when I saw you."**

Naminé grew confused. "What are you talking about?"

"**Naminé, Naminé…" **he laughed.

To her surprise, lean but strong arms encircled around her form, causing her to drop her phone in shock as someone laughed. _'I know this voice…' _she thought in shock, still not believing it.

"So…when are you going to turn around—" before Roxas could even say something, Naminé's lips were already covering his lips.

His eyes blinked in surprise before he gradually returned the innocent gesture with the same amount of eagerness, pulling away only when oxygen ran short.

"H-how did you know this place?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Lucé told me."

"You still are a jerk." She playfully grinned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked the same as ever but he looked more mature than he was when they were 16. His blond spikes were still sticking up in their usual way, his baby fats were now gone his jaws were more defined. And his eyes…Oh God his _eyes_…Naminé could've drowned in them for staring too much. He looked a little worn out, since she could see dark bags under his blue, blue eyes.

"Roxas…" there was an ounce of concern in her voice. "Don't tell me you went straight here after your trip?" she frowned.

Roxas sheepishly smiled.

"I wanted to see you at last…" he once again took her in his arms. "I missed you so, so much Naminé…and I wanted to feel your warm embrace welcoming me back…don't you want that?"

Naminé shyly returned the hug, blushing and her heart pounding.

"I want this of course…I missed you too Roxas…"

But that didn't prevent Naminé from knocking his forehead, causing him to wince.

"Hey! That hurt!" he whined.

Naminé tutted him, frowning disapprovingly.

"You should rest! You look pale and worn out, and I don't want you to be sick either…"

The way Naminé acted around him was so adorable. Fussing over him like a mother taking care of her child.

Roxas' eyes softened.

Now that he was thinking about it…

"Naminé?" he spoke, smiling. His favourite artist stopped her rambling about taking care of himself and turned to him, curious.

"What?" she blinked, seeing his smile.

Roxas suddenly knelt in front of her, making her jump. His smile was soft and tender—so full of love that her chest warmed from her own feelings.

"I know this is so sudden…but I've been thinking about it for 4 years now…" he started.

"W-what is?" she nervously replied.

Roxas took out a simple silver-banded ring from his pocket, offering his hand to her, which she took.

"Naminé Arisato, the love of my life, the girl of my dreams and my one and only lover, can you do me favour and marry me?"

Naminé almost laughed. His proposal was rather funny, but she loved it.

"Corny," she giggled, jumping into his open arms and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "But cute…Yes Roxas. I will marry you."

Mind you, they got married on March 28th.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, this officially ends You're So Corny, You're So Cute! I want to send special thanks to the people listed down below for reviewing, alerting and favourite-ing this story:<strong>

_**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**_

_**xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**_

_**Anonymous Reviewer 1 (I don't know your name so this one)**_

_**Vi ChaN91312**_

_**Anonymous Reviewer 2**_

_**Leila the Viera**_

_**ImyMe ' ' Wishing**_

_**Olive Josh**_

_**Peachie-Pie**_

_**Vacurai78**_

_**Versivalia**_

_**Biod Nomxy**_

_**Celaviaivilo**_

_**Eppsilon7**_

_**KittiesOnTheDarkSide**_

_**Music-girls-wings**_

_**Namine-Kairi0123**_

_**RJOHNNiiE**_

**Did I get everyone? Oh yeah, by the way, prepare for 2 more KH fan fics! `Coz one of them is RokuNami and VanNami (I also like this pair but not as much as RokuNami, so haters…please keep your half-assed comments to yourself). Yes, I curse. Surprise, surprise? And their marriage is on March 28th! RokuNami Day! \m/**


End file.
